


Mascarado

by Chibisuke (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Series: Série dos Eternals [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Raduga and chill, Seox just wanted peace, drunk Seofon is even more annoying than dork Seofon, new game: steal Seox's mask (again), wrote this for a challenge in Spirit
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Chibisuke
Summary: Seox sempre se esconde por trás de uma máscara, não importa se é um momento em público ou a sós.Mas quando em uma noite de descanso, topa acidentalmente com Seofon, a máscara é a última das coisas que continuaria inteira ali...[Série dos Eternals]
Series: Série dos Eternals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781248
Kudos: 1





	Mascarado

Era noite. A lua cheia iluminava a ilha praticamente deserta que os Eternals chamavam de “casa”. Seox havia acabado de voltar de uma missão e como na maioria das vezes, não estava a fim de encontrar “acidentalmente” um dos outros membros. Especialmente Seofon. A última coisa que o erune queria naquele momento era encontrar o líder do grupo.

Verificando que estava completamente sozinho, Seox finalmente deixou a persona que sempre estava presente se desfazer. Frente a um velho espelho que havia recuperado no lugar arruinado que um dia chamou de lar, ele aos poucos retirou a máscara que estava usando.

Um rosto cansado e triste era refletido ali. Nos dias ruins, o reflexo questionava o que o erune buscava com aquela brincadeira de Eternal, ainda mais considerando as coisas terríveis que tinha feito no passado. Com certeza Seofon tinha parafusos a menos para ter convidado um assassino, ainda mais um assassino famoso, para fazer parte de um grupo para defender os céus.

(Parando para pensar, Seofon realmente era louco. Entre assassinos, crianças, pessoas emocionalmente instáveis e o poço selvagem sem fundo chamado Threo, era um milagre que aquele grupo ainda conseguisse fazer algo funcionar).

Respirando fundo, Seox tentou dispersar os pensamentos. Era por causa desse tipo de lógica que ele não conseguia interagir com as pessoas sem a máscara. Sempre preocupado com o que as pessoas iam pensar dele, a ansiedade tomava conta não só de seu rosto, mas de todo o seu corpo.

Ansioso do jeito que era, tinha dias que o erune tinha vontade de largar tudo e voltar para o lugar arruinado cheio de fantasmas que um dia foi o lar de seu clã. Sim, tinha dias que ele apenas queria desistir e voltar a desperdiçar sua vida dando ouvidos a fantasmas que ele sabia que era seu próprio sentimento de culpa.

Mas então ele se lembrava daquele homem. Ou melhor, sempre que visitava a ilha do clã Karm, Seox se lembrava do skyfarer que estendeu a mão para o garoto solitário que havia sido o único sobrevivente do massacre do clã.

Engraçado que o maluco que era o líder dos Eternals fez a mesma coisa, mesmo que de uma forma mais excêntrica...

Um suspiro cansado escapou do erune. Lidar com Seofon era algo exaustivo em cerca de 99% das vezes. Especialmente quando o homem vinha com aquele papo batido de “temos que aproveitar a vida” e ficava insistindo para que Seox o acompanhasse em suas maluquices.

Meio perdido em seus pensamentos, Seox se viu observando um pequeno monte que estava em um canto mais reservado do quarto. Uma roupa feita a mão espiava por baixo de uma máscara com design diferente das outras máscaras que ele costumava usar. Diferente da máscara que escondia totalmente seu rosto e da máscara discreta que escondia apenas um olho.

“Aquele idiota...” — Pensou o erune, ao se lembrar de quem havia sido a pessoa que havia lhe dado aquele conjunto.

E refletindo sozinho no quarto escuro, Seox resolveu que realmente queria passar um tempo na companhia de outras pessoas. Por sorte, ele sabia qual era o atual paradeiro da Grandcypher...

* * *

Raduga. Uma placa com o nome estava pendurada no corredor que dava acesso à cozinha secundária da Grandcypher. Raduga era o paraíso da população noturna do navio, com os deliciosos lanches preparados por Ladiva e um ambiente confortável e acolhedor para todos os membros noturnos da tripulação do navio.

Mesmo sendo o tipo que não gostava muito de interação social, Seox era um regular conhecido. Ele adentrou a galeria, cumprimentando Ladiva e Jamil enquanto se dirigia para o local onde sempre se sentava, junto ao balcão.

Enquanto aproveitava o petisco servido, Seox observava o salão. Pessoas dos mais diferentes lugares estavam espalhados por Raduga, conversando, comendo ou simplesmente aproveitando o ambiente.

O erune conseguia identificar alguns rostos familiares no meio do confortável burburinho do local. Alguns rostos bem novos, consumindo lanches que ajudariam a ter uma boa noite de sono. Outros rostos mais velhos, consumindo álcool, desabafando e até mesmo pedindo os conselhos de Ladiva, que circulava pelo local garantindo sempre que os visitantes saíssem satisfeitos da galeria.

Um som familiar chegou às orelhas de Seox e automaticamente ele se encolheu um pouco em seu lugar, mas apenas por alguns segundos. De canto de olho, ele procurou a fonte do som, se deparando com _aquela certa pessoa_ sentada em uma mesa mais ao fundo do salão, aparentando estar desabafando com Ladiva.

E foi nesse exato momento que ocorreu contato visual. No mesmo instante, um sorriso radiante se abriu no rosto do homem que estava se lamentando a mero meio segundo.

O homem se levantou e saltitando, aproximou-se de Seox, abraçando-o com um braço e assumindo uma postura familiar demais junto ao erune.

Internamente, a vontade de Seox era de bater a cabeça no balcão, mas ele controlou seus impulsos. Primeiro porque seu petisco favorito ainda estava no balcão, bem de frente a ele. Segundo porque tal ação faria com que sua máscara saísse da posição correta. E terceiro porque fazer isso demonstraria para todos ali que ele estava desconfortável.

— Seox! Que surpresa ver você por aqui! — O homem começou a falar animadamente.

— Seofon, não sabia que você estava viajando com a Grandcypher. — Seox respondeu sem sequer olhar Seofon nos olhos.

— Eu topei com o capitão em um trabalho e ganhei uns dias de carona! — Seofon continuou exageradamente — Mas jamais esperei encontrar uma das pessoas mais reclusas que conheço interagindo aqui!

— ...Raduga é um bom ambiente.

— O que é isso? — Seofon olhou curioso os petiscos — Que estranho, o que aconteceu com o “eu não como comidas com cheiro ou gosto forte”, Seox?

Seox já não sabia mais o que fazer. Seofon conseguia ser irritantemente insistente quando queria. O líder dos Eternals estava perto demais!

— Dê espaço. Você está perto demais! — Ele fez um movimento para afastar o espadachim um pouco, inclusive se livrando do abraço impróprio que estava acontecendo ali.

— Você não aprecia a minha companhia? Eu sei que disse que tínhamos que curtir a vida, especialmente com o nosso tipo de trabalho, e mesmo assim você não quer passar tempo comigo? — Seofon começou a choramingar como se o mundo estivesse acabando — Sua reputação é tão importante assim? Mais do que curtir um momento com um companheiro?

Seox ficou sem reação por uns segundos. Por um lado, estava bem claro que Seofon estava visivelmente alterado. O idiota provavelmente tinha bebido demais de novo. Por outro lado...

Suspirando fundo, Seox deixou o espadachim se aproximar novamente. Ceder um pouco não faria mal, certo?

Feliz por Seox ter cedido, Seofon praticamente pulou em cima para outro abraço. Nesse momento, uma confusão ocorreu e quando perceberam, a dupla só escutou o barulho da máscara caindo no chão da galeria. Seox olhou meio assustado para Seofon, que só retribuiu com um sorriso de canto.

— Sabe Seox, eu acho que você fica muito melhor sem máscara.

Em choque, o erune não sabia direito como reagir. O rosto vermelho, a ausência da máscara e o comentário de Seofon juntos estavam quase fritando os neurônios de Seox. Ele ainda tentou se esconder no capuz da capa, até que lembrou que não estava com ela.

Gaguejando e com o rosto da cor de um pimentão, Seox puxou Seofon, pegou a máscara caída e foi se retirando do local, após fazer uma despedida discreta para Ladiva e Jamil.

Uma noite daquelas era diversão o suficiente para muito tempo.


End file.
